


FuLLY MALE

by Sugercube75



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gender Dysphoria, Gender Issues, Humanstuck, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-13
Updated: 2013-01-13
Packaged: 2017-11-25 08:36:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/637050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sugercube75/pseuds/Sugercube75
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Caliborn isn't born into the body he feels he should be in. Humanstuck AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	FuLLY MALE

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I am a Woman](https://archiveofourown.org/works/575180) by [Sonamae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonamae/pseuds/Sonamae). 



> I've seen a version of this with Calliope but then I thought, why not switch it around and see how Caliborn would react in the same way?
> 
> **EDIT**  
> I found the fic that inspired this one. c:

Your name is Callesta Umbra. Your name means ‘fairest, most beautiful’ but you call bullshit.

Your name is Caliborn Umbra. Your twin sister, Calliope, is the pretty one and you fucking loathe her. She’s perfect and proper and oh so smart with her ‘beautiful’ short near white blonde hair while you’re ‘slow’ and ill-mannered and unkept if left alone. You want her dead because she’s comfortable with herself, because she isn’t questioned or denied who she is. You though? You’re stuck in the wrong body. You’re related to this bitch and you’re female.

This was how you were born but you know for sure you’re stronger than half the boys at your prissy fucking private school and the rest won’t fight you if they have a brain to even think with. The only boys you think are even worth your time is the one and only Jake English, but only if he pulled his head out of his ass and strengthened up a little. And then there’s Dirk Strider. But Dirk is too emotionally wrapped up in his stupid fucking boyfriend and his happy little bitch friends to notice you. Dirk is dating Jake English and it’s the only thing in the world that makes you feel like crying. It’s your one and only weak spot.

You don’t want to show weakness so you stay away from Dirk, well you tried to. It only made you want to cry more. So now you try to hang around him when your sister and the bitches aren’t around. ‘The bitches’ are Jane Crocker and Roxy Lalonde. Roxy and your sister have this awkward little relationship that makes you want to puke every time they giggle and bat their fucking eyelashes at each other. Gross. It’s fucking sickening. Then Jane’s just well, Jane’s just Jane. You don’t care about her but if she could pull her pathetic self together and do something about Jake that would be perfect ok.

The only problem besides Jake and his irritating friends is that Dirk isn’t interested in well…women. And even though you are NOT a woman, you look like one. You have breasts and all the wrong parts down below. You have curves where boys do not and even though you force your voice lower you are too high pitched to be what everyone else considers male. You get periods and cramps and you get these terrible mood swings you shouldn’t have to be dealing with. You were supposed to be a boy, you were supposed to be the one Dirk’s holding hands with, you’re supposed to be someone important and powerful and so much better than you are right now. But you’re not. Your legal name is Callesta and you fucking hate your body. You are not ‘fair’ or ‘beautiful’; all those words belong to your sister. Your dear big sister who is only bigger by two minutes and in those two minutes she was declared perfect by everyone she would meet while you’ll forever be the odd sister, the one with a problem, the one that is just a little crazy because of what you say. But you know the truth. And that is that everyone else can go fuck themselves because you are Caliborn Umbra and you just want to be male.


End file.
